


Dark and Stormy Night

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The storm’s gotten worse.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark and Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #401 "storm"

“Hey, Abs,” said McGee, leaning in the lab doorway. “Heading home?”

“Soon,” she replied, distracted. “Good night.”

He came in. “The storm’s gotten worse,” he said. “There’s flood advisories, and the roads are getting pretty bad. I know you have the hearse today, and it might not be make it in this. Let me drive you home?”

Abby looked up from her microscope, smiling. “Hmm. Counter offer— you drive us both to your place, and I’ll make dinner.”

“Deal,” said McGee, grinning. “But with all this rain, we should have a hot shower before dinner.”

She grinned. “Yes, we should.”

THE END


End file.
